The Treasure Hunters
by Katief20
Summary: Nick spots a familiar and unwelcome face from London in Aidensfield. What does he want and what is he planning with Claude Greengrass?
1. Chapter 1

The man sitting on the train as it pulled into Aidensfield Station was not particularly distinctive. He was wearing a mac, trilby hat and smart trousers. He was middle aged, very much average. The voice when he spoke to the Guard checking tickets was the only thing that marked him out. Broad Cockney.

"On holiday are yer sir?" the Guard asked him

"You could say that guv'nor. Well, bit of business really." The man looked out of the window as the train began to slow down. "This Aidensfield?"

"Aye it is sir. I hope you enjoy your stay. Visiting are you? Family?"

"Somethin' like that, mate."

The Guard moved on, thinking cocky so and so. He wondered what he was up to.

The man was travelling light. He just had one small bag. He left the station and stood in the lane looking up and down. Then he saw a car parked up with a Taxi sign on the roof. Standing next it was a simple looking young man in overalls twisting a peaked cap in his hands. The cockney hailed him.

"Want a fare, sonny?"

The man beamed. "I've just dropped off Mrs Smith. Going to her auntie's she is for a holiday. So I can take you to wherever you want to go."

"Right." The Cockney eyed up the youth thinking, village simpleton. "So – what's your name?"

"David, David Stockwell."

"Well David. Two things, one, you can drive me into the village and two, can you tell me where I can find somewhere to stay."

"Oh, right, well that's easy. The Aidensfield Arms will put you up." David held open the car door. "I'll take you there now."

The man got in sitting in the back of the car resting his bag on his knee. David set off driving carefully.

"So are on you holiday Mr –"

"Sorry, me name's Jonny. Jonny Carter. Yeah. On holiday." The man looked out of the window. "You've always lived round here right?"

"Oh aye, yeah." David smiled proudly.

"Right. So you'll know round here pretty well David?"

"Well. Not quite as well as some. Not like Mr Greengrass. I mean he knows every blade of grass round here he does."

"I see. David, I think Mr Greengrass could be of use to me. And there'd be money in it for him. Do you think he'd be interested in helping me? For payment?"

David smiled broadly. "I'm sure he would Mr Carter."

Later that evening Gina was serving on the bar and her Cockney visitor was sitting at the end of the bar having a post dinner drink. During a lull in proceedings Gina tried to make a bit of conversation with him.

"So Mr Carter, what brings you to Aidensfield?" she asked.

"Its Jonny," he said. "Tell you the truth, love, I had family who used to live round here, used to go on about the place. That's why I thought I'd come and check it out for myself."

"Right. So, like a holiday then?"

"That's it. I'm off to Newcastle you see. Got a job so thought I'd stop off here for a bit of a holiday first like." He sipped his pint. "David Stockwell who drove the taxi. He told me there's a bloke here – name of Greengrass. Knows the place like the back of his hand?"

"Speak of the devil," Gina nodded at the door as Claude came in with David.

"That's him Mr Greengrass," David said excitedly. "Mr Carter this is Mr Greengrass."

Claude nodded at Carter. "Young David here says you've got a proposition for me?"

Jonny said to Gina, "Another for me and whatever Mr Greengrass and young David are having."

"Oh that's very kind of you," David said with a beam.

Claude slid a sly look at Carter as Gina got the drinks in. "So, come on, what do you want?" he asked.

Carter nodded at a table in the far corner. "Over there. Just you and me – not you, young David."

Gina raised an eyebrow at David as the two men sidled off.

"Ten to one they're up to no good," she said. "Keep out of it David."

The next morning Nick Rowan was on his rounds and started his day with calling in at the pub. He was making a point of doing this at the moment as following her Uncle's retirement Gina was running the pub on her own and she was glad of any support that was on offer.

Gina was in the kitchen and he went to find her in there.

"Everything all right?" he asked her.

"Yeah pretty quiet really," she said. "Just got a couple of guests in." She looked up as the kitchen door opened.

It was Jonny Carter bringing his breakfast plate in. Nick was behind the door and Jonny did not see him.

"Thanks for the breakfast love. Smashing."

"No problem Mr Carter. Can I bring you anything else?"

"No thanks. Heading off out for the day. Claude Greengrass' place – its just out the village isn't it?"

"Yes up the road about half a mile first right and you can't miss it." Gina seemed as if she was going to bring Jonny's attention to Nick's presence when, to her surprise Nick shook his head. She concentrated her attention back on Carter. "Enjoy your day Mr Carter."

The man left without noticing Nick. Gina looked at Nick. "You know him!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah. But not as Carter. He's Tommy Gilligan and last time I saw him he was going down for four years. He's got a record as long as your arm! What the hell is he doing here?"

Gina looked shocked. "I don't know. He came up from London yesterday. Reckoned he was heading for a job in Newcastle but stopped off here for a holiday first as he used to have family here. Nick are you sure you've got the right person?"

"Oh yeah," Nick said. "No mistake." He frowned. "What's he going to see Claude Greengrass about?"

"He got talking to Claude last night in the bar. Had a proposition for him apparently. I don't know what. They were talking together most of the night." Gina looked anxious. "Nick, should I get rid of him?"

"No. Look, I'm sure you'll be safe with him although you might want to lock the silver away! But I want a bit of time Gina, I want to know what he's up to and what he's come here for. And what Greengrass' involvement is. But I'll have more chance of doing that the longer I have before Gilligan works out who the local village bobby is."

Gina sighed. "All right. I'll go along with the Mr Carter bit then. But get to the bottom of it Nick. I want him out of here as soon as!"

Carter/Gilligan sat in Greengrass' dirty kitchen at the table. Claude sat opposite him. Between them lay a crudely handdrawn map.

"Aye, I reckon I know where this is," Greengrass said.

Carter watched him. "How do I know you're not going to run to the bobbies?" he asked.

Claude gave a laugh which turned into a wheeze. "I'd rather get one over on the bobbies than go running ter them!" he snorted. His eyes narrowed. "And how do I know you're not going ter get me ter help yer then run off without givin' me what I'm owed?"

"You're going to have to trust me Boss." Carter grinned cockily. "As I'm going to have to trust you."

Claude leaned back in his chair blinking furiously as he thought this over.

"And if this money's there, if its buried where this map says – "

"It is."

"You'll split it?"

"Yep. Its all unmarked untraced notes. Just waiting for us to come along and dig it up." Carter shrugged. "Me only problem was I couldn't work out the map. Needed someone with a bit of local clout for that."

"Fifty fifty split."

"Well eighty –twenty."

"And the rest."

"Okay. Well, seventy-thirty. Final offer."

"Course, I could just go and get the money couldn't I? Seeing as I think I know where it is and you don't have the foggiest."

"You could." Carter stood up leaning menacingly over the table. "And then I could go and get some friends of mine to come up from London and they could have a little chat with you about that."

Claude's miserable looking lurcher growled in the corner. Claude swallowed.

"Well, I mean, no need for that is there?" He smiled nervously at Carter who sat back down.

"Seventy-thirty?" he repeated.

Claude nodded spat on his hand and they shook on the deal.


	2. Chapter 2

Nick called in at the surgery to catch up with Kate. She was very intrigued with the Gilligan story.

"So any idea why he's here?" she asked him as she drank a welcome cup of tea.

"Working on it. I haven't got long though before he works out who the village bobby is."

"He's bound to find out." Kate put down her mug. "Nick, is Gina all right having him stay in the pub."

"She's safe from him. He's not violent. He went down for deception. You think of a scam, he's operated it. And slippery as an eel."

"Wasn't that when you were attached to CID?"

"Yeah that's right. It was a good result pinning him down." Nick sighed. "Anyway he's just come out of Pentonville. I know that much. And then he's straight up here."

"And you don't think he's here for the reasons he says?"

"Not in a million years. He's up to something Kate I just need to find out what."

In Greengrass' house Carter stared at Claude, narrowing his eyes.

"So why can't we go and dig for this tonight?"

"I told yer – if this is where I reckon it is, that's right on the edge of Ashfordly's land. They've got a shoot on tomorrow – his gamekeepers will be out tonight. And the next night. Night after that's best."

"You'd best not be pulling a fast one Greengrass."

"I'm not! You have ter be careful you know – can't go attracting attention to yerself. Village bobby's sharp as a tack."

"Village plod! Yeah, right!"

"Well he's not your average plod is he? From your neck o't woods as it goes. Talks like yer an' all."

Carter narrowed his eyes. "Bit out of his territory ain't he?"

"Well I wish he'd go back ter it!" Greengrass snorted. "I'll give young Rowan that much. Not much gets past him."

Carter visibly jumped. "Rowan?"

"Yeah. Know him?"

"If it's the same one – he helped put me away last time. I did four years thanks to him."

"Well, well," Claude sniggered. "Small world innit?"

"Look seriously. I can't have him know I'm here Claude."

"He'll soon find out if you're perched at the bar in the Arms every night!"

"But not if I stay here." Carter leaned back in his chair, smiling. "Cheers Claude. Thank you for your hospitality."

Nick was sitting at his desk in Ashfordly nick waiting for a return call from the Guvnor at Pentonville. Blaketon came out of his office.

"Any news Rowan?"

"Not yet Sarge."

"Right. Well I don't want you wasting too much time on this! I need you and Bellamy up on the Estate tomorrow."

"I've a day off tomorrow Sarge," Phil mumbled.

"Leave cancelled," Blaketon said tersely. "Ventress is off sick and I want that shoot covered tomorrow. I've promised his Lordship nowt will go wrong and I want you two on hand to make sure it doesn't."

The phone rang at that point and Nick snatched it up. It was the call he was waiting for.

Claude lumbered out of his front door and over to the barn. Gilligan followed.

"Great so I get the cow shed right? What's wrong with staying in the house?" He paused. "Actually I'm probably better off staying in the shed."

"Well if you don't like it you can bugger off back to the pub then can't you?" Claude was getting fed up with his visitor even if he did come with the promise of a lucrative reward.

"All right, mister, keep yer hair on." Jonny sighed as he looked around the shed. "Only fer a couple of nights innit?"

Back at the police station in Ashfordly Nick put down his phone slowly.

"Well?" Phil looked at him intrigued.

"I spoke to the guv'nor at Pentonville. Gilligan shared a cell and was hand in glove with David Patterson. Now, Patterson was busted for a series of armed robberies in the North Yorkshire area. He ended up in Pentonville because he applied for a transfer - his missus moved down to London to be with her Mum. He and Gilligan ended up inseperable. Until Patterson died of a heart attack not in prison not long before Gilligan was released." Nick tapped his pen on his desk thoughtfully.

"Who was the second call from?"

"Oh that was Gina. Telling me Gilligan has been back and collected all his stuff. He's going to stay with Greegrass apparently."

"So we need to –" Phil began

"Speak to Greengrass," they both finished.

That night Kate was reading in bed. It was getting late and she wondered where Nick had got to. He appeared at past midnight.

"You'll be exhausted, you're covering the shoot tomorrow!" she remonstrated. "Where have you been?"

"Keeping an eye on what Claude Greengrass is up to. Although whatever he's planning with Gilligan it ain't happening tonight. They've been drinking their own bodyweight I reckon. Then Gilligan turned in for the night – he' sleeping in Claude's barn."

"Rather him than me." Kate frowned. "How are you going to find out what they're up to?"

"Pay Claude a visit after the shoot tomorrow if I can get in without Gilligan knowing. Although I'm thinking he's already worked out who the village bobby is. Why else would he move from the pub to live in Greengrass' hovel?"

"To lie low," Kate said promptly. "Except he doesn't know that you already know he's here! Still." She leaned over and switched off her bedside lamp. "I'm glad he's not at the pub any more. I was worried about Gina."

The shoot went off without any problems and Blaketon was pleased.

"You can get yourself off now lads," he told Phil and Nick as they leaned against their car outside the impressive façade of Ashfordly Hall. "But before you go – Rowan. I believe you're paying a social call tonight. On our friend, Greengrass."

"Yes Sarge. Unless he and Gilligan make a move first."

"Aye. Well, minute you know owt you tell me."

"Sarge."

As Nick and Phil got into the car Nick looked at Phil. "You don't mind coming with me tonight do you?"

"I don't mind the overtime pay," Phil said brightly. "No, its fine Nick. Doesn't do no harm to give Claude a bit of a shaking up now and then." He paused. "But won't you have to get past Gilligan to speak to Claude?"

"Either wait until he settles down in the cow shed for the night or if they head off somewhere – follow 'em."

As it happened it was clear whatever the two were planning wasn't happening that night either. The night followed the same pattern – a drinking session then at about twelve fifteen rather unsteadily Gilligan/ Carter staggered over to the barn.

At twelve thirty Claude let the dog out and lumbered down to his gate, leaving his front door open. He leaned on the gate for a few minutes. Probably trying to clear his head.

He whistled for the dog but it didn't come. Which was because Alfred the lurcher was with Phil Bellamy who was crouched down behind a wall and stuffing the lurcher with biscuits.

"Stay out then you daft bugger!" Claude wheezed and ambled back into the house. He kicked his door shut and then reared back in shock. Nick Rowan was stood behind the door.

"Bloody hell!" Claude staggered over to his chair and sat down, clutching his chest. "You need to phone yer Missus you've given me a heart attack."

"Pull the other one Claude." Nick stepped forward and stood over him. "Right start talking and fast. What the hell are you up to with Tommy Gilligan?"

"Get away I don't know anyone called Gilligan!"

"Johnny Carter he calls himself to you."

"He reckoned you didn't know he was here!"

Nick leaned over Claude. "He reckoned wrong."

"Well he's not planning owt is he? We just got talking and he wanted to see a bit o' t' place an' –"

Nick threw a folded piece of paper on the table. Claude swallowed.

"Yeah, it's a warrant. It lets me and the lads – who are just up the lane by the way – turn over every inch of this place. House, barn, lorry –" Nick grinned. "Hen house."

"How do you know about –" Claude stopped.

"What you keep in your hen house?" Nick tapped the side of his nose. "You'd be amazed at what I know Claude."

Claude swallowed.

"You tell me what you and Gilligan are planning and me and this piece of paper will go away. But, you tell him that I was here tonight and I'll be back Claude and I will tear this place apart I swear."

"So if I talk, you'll go after him and I'm out of it?"

"Yeah."

Claude blinked furiously but realised his options were very limited indeed.


	3. Chapter 3

Phil was nearly dying of impatience by the time that Nick got back to the car. Nick opened the passenger door and Claude's mangy dog hopped out. Nick settled himself in the passenger seat having brushed off the dog hairs first.

"Well?" demanded Phil.

"Drive down the lane for a bit," Nick replied anxious in case Gilligan was wandering round anywhere.

Phil obediently drove on for about half a mile then pulled over and looked across at Nick.

"Gilligan is here to dig up money that was buried by Patterson. A robbery haul – stolen cash. Patterson told Gilligan where to find it just before he died, and to give most of the money to Patterson's missus, Gilligan keeping a cut. Only Gilligan couldn't work out on the map where the money was. He needed a bit of help – so he used Greengrass."

"Right. Was Gilligan ever going to give any money to the missus?"

"Doubt it. Patterson had no one else to ask – or trust – and fell back on Gilligan. He must have been desperate!" Nick opened the glovebox to see if there were any biscuits left.

"No point looking in there – Alfred's had them all. I don't think Claude feeds that dog." Phil looked puzzled at Nick. "How did you get all this out of Claude?"

"Threatened him with this warrant." Nick gave his piece of paper to Phil who opened it curiously knowing that whatever it was, it certainly wasn't a warrant.

"Memo to all Police Officers on Maintaining Uniform Standards," he read.

Nick shrugged. "Claude never asked to see it. He just assumed it was what I said it was."

"You're getting as bad as Blaketon."

"Funny," Nick said consideringly. "Greengrass said the same thing to me just before I left."

Ashfordly Woods was curiously busy the next evening. Lord Ashfordly's gamekeeper if he hadn't been laid up with a crocked back would have been quite interested in the goings on.

Around the area where the treasure haul lay buried lurking behind various trees were Sergeant Blaketon and the two young constables, Nick Rowan and Phil Bellamy.

They didn't have to wait long for Gilligan and Greengrass to join the party. Both carried shovels and Claude a torch as well.

"Ah reckon here's about right," Claude said, setting down the torch and looking over his shoulder.

"Why'd you keep doing that? Are you expecting someone Claude?"

"Aye - I am." Nick and Phil looked at each other in some alarm but then relaxed as Claude went on to say, "Ashfordly's gamekeeper that's who and if he catches us its game up. Now come on, get diggin'."

There was then a rather monotous twenty minutes of shovelling and cursing (this being done by Gilligan as he accused Greengrass of not pulling his weight)

"Eh, I've got a bad back you know," Claude muttered. "Look are you sure this money's here?"

"Yes unless you've read the map wrong," Gilligan snapped back.

Suddenly there was a "ding" sound as Claude's shovel hit something.

"That's it," Gilligan said breathlessly. He dropped his shovel and leaned down into the hole coming up with a large tin. He prised open the lid using his pen knife.

"Eh, would you look at that!" Claude wheezed as they stared at the money hidden in the tin.

"Thanks Gilligan." Nick Rowan emerged from the trees behind Gilligan who gasped and swung round. "You've saved us having to dig that up ourselves."

Gilligan clutched the tin to him. "Greengrass told you –"

"I knew you were in the village. It was only a matter of time before I found out the rest."

Gilligan looked around wildly for Claude but he had done the poacher's trick of slipping off into the darkness.

"I've done time for this money." Gilligan clutched it to him. "Its mine."

"That's not true Tommy. Come on, hand it over now."

Gilligan suddenly dropped the tin and picked up the shovel. "Fancy your chances do you Rowan?" he asked

"Yeah. Yeah I reckon I do." Nick looked round as Blaketon and Phil came out of the trees behind him. Nick looked back at Tommy who sighed and let the shovel drop.

"All right. Doesn't matter," he said, "There'll be a reward won't there? For whoever finds it? And returns it to the bank."

"There was a reward. Not any more. The bank withdrew it ," Blaketon said. "So it looks like you have gone to a lot of trouble for not very much sir."

Tommy's shoulders sagged as he watched Phil Bellamy step forward and reclaim the tin of money.

Nick and Oscar Blaketon waved Gilligan out of town on the early train the next morning the considered opinion being it was better all round to get him out of town as soon as possible and back to London.

"What do you think Rowan?" Blaketon said as the train left the station.

"I think he'll be back inside, in less than six months, Sarge."

"Aye." Blaketon turned on his heel. "As long as he's off our patch though Rowan. We've enough to contend with, with the likes of Claude Jeremiah Greengrass. And Rowan there is one other thing – "

"Sarge?"

"Greengrass' henhouse…"


End file.
